plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
ZomBotany 2
ZomBotany 2 is the 17th Mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies. It is a more difficult version of ZomBotany. It is mainly known for the plant/zombie hybrids (see below). Unlike its predecessor, the events of ZomBotany 2 unfold in a Pool setting. Icons Zombo2 PC.png|PC Icon Zom2 iPad.png|iPad Icon ZomBo DS.png|DS Icon Zombotany 2 ios.png|iOS Icon Zombies .]]Main Article: ZomBotany Zombies. *Peashooter Zombie - Fires one pea at a time at the player's plants. *Gatling Pea Zombie - Fires four peas at a time at the player's plants. *Wall-nut Zombie - Absorbs 65 hits. *Tall-nut Zombie - Absorbs 120 hits. *Squash Zombie - Walks faster and squashes the first plant it meets. *Jalapeno Zombie - Destroys a whole lane after a set fuse after a while. All ZomBotany Zombies also have Ducky Tube versions, with the sole exception of the Squash Zombie. Community Strategies Main Article: ZomBotany 2/Strategies. Feel free to add your own strategy onto ZomBotany 2/Strategies. Gallery IMG_1770.png|Hypnotized Tall-nut Zombie being hit by Gatling Pea Zombie's peas TinyZombotany.jpg|Tiny Zombotany Zombies Hacked_Zombotany_2.jpg|A modded ZomBotany 2 Zombotany 2.JPG|By Someone456 ZomBotany 2 (2).JPG|By Someone456 ZomBotany 2.jpg|ZomBotany 2 Videos 400px 400px Trivia See ZomBotany for more trivia. *The track played for this level is different than its ZomBotany prequel due to the different setting. ZomBotany plays "Grasswalk" while this level plays "Watery Graves". *If the player hypnotizes a Peashooter Zombie or a Gatling Pea Zombie, it will still shoot at his or her plants through the back of its head. However, it will still eat other zombies. Hypnotizing a Jalapeno Zombie causes it to explode once it leaves the screen and destroy the player's plants, despite being a friendly comrade. *ZomBotany 2 and Air Raid both use the Gatling Pea, and they can still be accessed without buying it from Crazy Dave's shop. *Despite having about the same health as a Gargantuar, a Tall-nut Zombie can be instantly defeated by a Chomper, a Tangle Kelp, or a Hypno-shroom. Instant kills such as explosives will cause 90 damage but won't completely kill it though. *Even though freezing Peashooter Zombies with Ice-shrooms or butter prevents them from shooting peas, slowing them down with Snow Peas, Winter Melons, or the residue left behind by Ice-shrooms do not hamper that ability. *Editing the ZomBotany 2 data file (32.dat) to a separate file makes Ambush Zombies appear in the pool. These Ambush Zombies are always Ducky Tube Normal Zombies. And Hypno-shroom can ignore zombies. *Apparently, the zombies' instant kills are stronger then that of the plants' instant kills, since the zombie Squash and Jalapenos can kill the Tall-nut in one hit while the plant Squash and Jalapeno require two hits to kill the zombie Tall-nuts. *In the iPad version, the Gatling Pea Zombie's head looks as if were kind of floating off the body, with a sharp tip supporting the head. *This is the only Pool level that doesn't have Ambush Zombies. *In the icon for the iPad version, it shows a Jalapeno Zombie and a Gatling Pea Zombie at night. *According to LawnStrings, this Mini-game's original name was going to be War and Peas 2, with "War and Peas" mostly likely being a pun on "War and Peace". See also *ZomBotany *ZomBotany Zombies Category:Pool Category:Mini-games Category:Pool Minigames Category:PC Mini-games Category:IPhone Mini-games Category:IPad Mini-games Category:Mini-games with 3 flags Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:Nintendo DSIWare Mini-games Category:ZomBotany Category:PlayStation 3 Mini-games